Undead Guardian
by MBlasterXD
Summary: Ichigo is sent on a mission to protect the Dracula family. How will things change? Follows the Young Dracula plotline... just with Ichigo along for the ride. The cover image sucks... but I drew it
1. Prologue

Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of Squad 13 was in a fairly excited mood. For today was the day that he would get his first proper mission as a Gotei captain. A knocking sound caught his attention and snapped him out of his musings.

"Come in!" He told the source of the knocking.

The door opened revealing his closest friend and vice-captain, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kurosaki-taicho, Ukitake-soutaichou seeks you." A groan came from Ichigo's mouth. He didn't know how many times he had to tell Rukia to call him by his given name.

Ever since the war with the Quincies, old man Yamamoto retired and gave his former position to his old student. Apparently, he had debated whether it should be Kyouraku, Ukitake or Unohana. In the end, he decided that Ukitake would be best; Kyouraku would just doze off and Unohana would just be creepy. So when Ukitake became the soutaicho, he offered Ichigo his former position as Squad 13's captain.

"Ukitake? Sure, by the way midget. It's fine to call me Ichigo." The captain told his subordinate with a hint of friendliness.

"I like _Strawberry_ better." And the friendliness was gone.

Deciding to ignore his midget of a vice-captain, Ichigo ambled to the 1st squad's barracks. It was a short walk over there due to the fact the Seireitei was a giant circular maze, 13 was next to 1.

So Ichigo knocked on the door. He was greeted by Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro, the joined vice-captains of the 1st.

"Taicho wanted me to fetch Kurosaki-taicho!" Kiyone yelled, fire in her eyes.

"Well, Taicho trusts me more!" Sentaro countered.

Getting annoyed at this little display, Ichigo coughed a little, alerting the duo of his presence. They finally stopped, for they did not want to anger the 'powerfullest' captain in the whole Seireitei.

"Good," Ichigo sighed, "now could you please tell Ukitake that I have arrived."

The duo told Ichigo to follow them, so he did as he was told. After becoming a captain, Ichigo wasn't as bull-headed and was more logical in ways of thinking. As such in ways it made Ishida jealous. When he entered, Ukitake was there to greet him.

"Ahh, Kurosaki-kun. I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you here." A nod from Ichigo confirmed this. "Well, I have the details of your new mission. You will be protecting this family from Transylvania who have high reiatsu. Any questions?"

"Just one, how long will I be on this missions?" Ichigo inquired.

"You will be gone for six years, when the youngest turns 18." Sensing that Ichigo was shocked at the length of his mission, he added, "Do not worry about your squad, Kuchiki-san is very capable of running the squad. Paperwork isn't a big deal either, we will send you it via jigokucho. Urahara will supply you with a special gigai."

Feeling reassured, Ichigo left for Urahara's to get his special gigai. It allowed him to use his reiryoku and summon his dual Zangetsu's. After that, he opened a senkaimon to start his mission. Little did he know what he got himself into…

In Transylvania

"Vladdy, load up the hearse! We have to escape before they kill us. Renfield, get the map and Ingrid… stay out of the way." A paranoid Count Dracula told his family and servant.

The Dracula family were in a slight spot of bother after the head of the family, Count Dracula, bit a nobleman who was trying to show how vampires were not that bad. After his actions, the entire village revolted against them. A mob was currently attempting to gain access of their castle.

All of a sudden, a Japanese-style door appeared inside of the castle. Out of it walked a man wearing black combat trousers and a white t-shirt, his hair was shoulder-length spiky orange. He carried two black katanas that were sheathed at his waist. A permanent scowl rested on his face.

The stranger spoke.

"Yo, are you the Dracula's?"

The Count, Vlad and Ingrid were a little spooked at this guy. They could sense his power, the count could smell his blood so he was alive… the slight problem was that the blood smelled off, like a rotten apple or poison.

Deciding to speak up, Vlad greeted the stranger.

"Yes we are. I'm Vlad, that's my sister Ingrid, over there is my dad and behind me is our servant Renfield."

A smile took over the man's scowl.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Soul Reaper captain of squad 13." He offered his hand to Vlad, who shook in it return.

Suddenly, the Count's face lit up. "It couldn't be? A reaper! Vladdy, he's here to protect you. Isn't that right?" His unnatural pale skin grew even lighter when Ichigo nodded the affirmative.

They explained to Ichigo their predicament and how they were fleeing to England. Naturally, Ichigo helped them escape and joined them as they fled via a motorbike.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Ichigo asked himself.


	2. The Castle

**Hi! Get ready for the first official chapter of Undead Guardian. It will try to follow the YD story as much as possible. Also in this, Ichigo merged with his inner-hollow so he has a hole in his chest… just wanted to clear that up. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

 _All my life, I've wanted to fit in, to be ordinary. So I thought moving to a new town would be my chance, my chance to be normal. But I was forgetting one little thing… I'm a vampire._ A young Vladimir Dracula thought to himself. It had been two months since his family, Renfield and Ichigo had set off for England. They were currently in the hearse, Ichigo on his motorbike, on the way to their new home.

"I'm sure we should've taken a left back there." Vlad pointed out to a very tired Renfield, he had been driving non-stop without a rest on their journey. As Vlad said that, he didn't realise that Ingrid was right where he said that.

"Eugh, could you stop breathing in my face? You couldn't have brushed your teeth in weeks. Am I the only one gagging here?" Was Ingrid's agitated response. Unconsciously, Vlad breathed on his hand to see how bad he smelled…. it was gross.

Ingrid continued in the same annoyed manner, "I can't believe we have to talk this stupid language… even if Ichigo taught us it."

During the first few weeks on the road, the orange-head would teach them new words in English. He did this so often, they became fluent instantly.

"We've got to keep a low profile!" Vlad told his sister.

"Why did we have to move anyway?" Ingrid enquired. After all, why should a clan of powerful vampires escape and not fight. Of course Ingrid knew why deep down, her father was a yellow chicken who was too overprotective of his son for his own good.

"Please be quiet Mistress Ingrid, I am trying to read the map." Renfield asked in an attempt to be polite.

"Don't tell me to be quiet, _insect biter_!" Ingrid spat at the poor man, she was in such a mad mood that she flicked Renfields hat off while he was trying to drive… resulting in hitting a nerve."

Losing his patience, Renfield striked back by pinching Ingrid on her arm. It was quite the pinch as a crunch sound could be heard.

"Don't you touch me you fungus!" Ingrid jabbed, wiping off where Renfield touched her. In the end, it resulted in a massive insults match between the two.

"You rat!"

"Creep!"

"Witch!"

"Pussface!"

"Turn right!" came Vlad's voice. He was the only sane person there.

"Cud Chewer!"

"Cretin!"

"Freak!... Fart Breath!"

"Spider licker!"

"Scab picker!"

"Snot eater"

"RENFIELD!" Came the booming voice of Count Dracula. He was sleeping happily in his coffin, then he heard this commotion. He was sure that Ichigo could even hear this.

They came to a screeching halt. Ichigo almost crashed into the hearse, however, his reflexes were more sharpened than most. _Why did we stop? And what's with all the commotion in the hearse?_ He thought.

Back in the hearse, the Count had emerged from the back and was now face to face with his servant. "What is going on?"

Renfield was shaking like mad, he looked like a human jelly (jello). "S-Sorry f-for d-disturbing you master." Was all he managed to whimper out before being silenced.

"Ingrid wants Renfield to run the hearse around and go back to transylvania" Vlad summed up to his father.

"Oh she, does she?" The Count turned to face his daughter before continuing. "Have you forgotten about that angry torch-wielding Transylvanian peasant mob? Would you like to go back the them too?" Suddenly, the Count had a flashback of the mob, to say it shook him up was an understatement.

"Yeah… well, going back to them is better than living in this dump." Countered Ingrid. "I mean look at it, it's so… normal."

Vlad got a dreamy expression on his face. "Yeah, normal. That's just what I was thinking"

With Robin

Robin Branagh was a normal boy, well normal to him anyway. Vampires and death always fascinated him. He even dressed up like a vampire, and slept like a vampire. Infact, that was what he was currently doing.

"Robin? Robin? *knock knock knock* Robin!" Robin's mother tried to wake her son, but to no avail.

"Face it mam, you did a good job with me and Paul…" Robin's brother, Ian was saying, only to be interrupted by his sister.

"And me!" She said.

"It's just unfortunate you had a weirdo goth child." He continued.

"Ian, this isn't funny. He hasn't come out of his room all morning." Their mother explained with a worried expression on her face.

"And that's a bad thing?" Joked Paul. His twin found it hilarious.

So their mother said something that impacted them. "If he doesn't wake up, no one's going camping."

That did it for they boys, they were up and pounding Robin's door as if their lives depended on it.

All the knocking cause Robin to slowly wake up, he noticed a hearse and a man on a motorbike outside of his house. Slowly, he turned his head to observe them better… only to crash down for the ceiling and land hard on his rear end.

Unfazed by this, he walked to the window and pondered why they would be here.

In the hearse

"Shall I proceed now master?" Renfield asked an annoyed Count.

"Of course." He replied, seeming eager to get out of this hellhole.

Finding this a good opportunity to say something, Ingrid remarked. "Good, it smells like a zombie's armpit in here!" Everyone in the hearse smelled the air and it was confirmed.

Then from behind the curtain in the back of the hearse, a stuffed wolf named Zoltan made himself known. "I thought so. It's Vlad's stupid stuffed dog." Ingrid was in an even fouler mood now.

Vlad had a look of offence. "He's not a dog, he a wolf… and besides, he doesn't smell."

"Well actually master Vlad, I do smell a bit. My sawdust seems to have gotten a little damp in transit." The wolf replied with a heavy Transylvanian accent… maybe they should get Ichigo to teach him a bit of English.

Putting all of this behind him, the Count simply told Renfield to drive. Little did they know they were being watched by a 13 year old boy in awe as they drove up the hill.

When they arrived, they simply stared. Ichigo had opened the hearse's door, being careful not to hit the Count with sunlight.

"This the place?" He asked.

"Yeah… home sweet home." Vlad sighed. In Front of them was an old castle ruin. No matter how tattered it was, it was stable and safe. The Soul Reaper was more than capable of repairing it.

"Well, I call the tower room. Ichigo wanna bunk in with me?" Vlad asked the orange haired reaper.

"Sure, but first we need to unpack. Count, get into your coffin so that we can get you in. Vlad take your suitcase, Ingrid take your stuff and Renfield, help me carry the Count." Everyone set about doing their jobs, Ichigo opened the door and started carrying the Count in… with the help of Renfield.

When they were all unpacked, the Count emerged from his coffin to inspect his new castle. "Well, here we are at last. It's not exactly what I was expecting. I mean where are the cobwebs? The damp? The rotting corpses?"

So Vlad had to explain to him how it was the best one he could find online on such short notice. Accepting that as an answer, the Count took his first step in the castle, creating a shockwave of power. Everyone apart from Ichigo shivered.

"Well I suppose I might feel better when I've had someone to eat." He said with hunger in his voice,

Ichigo then stepped in. "Actually Dracula-san, it is against the rules for a vampire to bite someone in the presence of a 'Reaper'. We don't know for certain if there are slayers in town or not. To make things safe, I will buy you a cow steak."

The Count, who was at first annoyed about the 'no biting' rule, lightened up at the mention of cow steak. "Very well Kurosaki, you have my permission to leave the castle to buy me some food. Renfield, hide that picture in the attic.. behind some boxes, under a sheet. Vlad, go to your room and unpack, Ingrid.. just stay out of his way."

"Oh yeah, Vlad look after my swords." Ichigo then gave Vlad his dual Zanpakuto.

And so Ichigo departed for the nearest local shop.

With Robin

Robin was currently walking up the hill to the front door of the castle. _Time to meet the neighbors!_ Just as he was about to knock, a tall, muscular man with orange hair walked out. He turned to Robin and asked "Who are you?" The man asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Robin Branagh. Nice to meet you! I actually live quite near here." He held out his hand, the man shook it.

"A local? Good, My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you know where any shops or butcher stores are?" Ichigo asked.

Happily, Robin lead Ichigo down to the shops. Along the way, the two were chatting about interest, favourite music and stuff like that.

On the way back, they got into a heated conversation about Pokémon and other video games. The two exchange farewells as Ichigo entered the castle. Robin, on the other hand was determined to enter.

With Vlad 20 minutes prior

"A TV? A TV? If you want to see moving pictures, Vladimir. Run around the portrait gallery." Vlad was in a mad mood after his father refused to give his son a television, despite Vlad's bribes and protesting. "I mean, does he think he's living in the 19th century?"

Zoltan answered what was supposed to be rhetorical. "Actually master Vlad, he thinks he's living in the 18th century. He's a few hundred years behind everyone else."

"I hate being a vampire, it really sucks!" Vlad screamed with venom at the word 'vampire'

"Isn't that rather the point?" A third voice was heard. Vlad turned and saw that Ichigo had returned and was getting another bed ready for himself. He had given the Count his steak, and had given Ingrid some new lipstick.

"Vlad, on the way to the shops, I met a boy who might get along well with you." This caught the pre-teen's attention. "You don't have to keep your vampire secret away from him. He will understand. Besides, he has a love for anything death related… he also has a TV and lots of video game." the last part made Vlad even more eager to befriend the boy.

"So, do you know where he will be?"

"I'd say any minute… now!"

With Robin after he helped Ichigo

"We're all going on a camping holiday! Just some tents, and a rope or two fun a…" Graham Branagh was interrupted by his son, Robin.

"Dad, you're making strange noises again."

"It's called singing, Robin. People do it when they're in a good mood… oh sorry 'Good mood'? I hope I am not confusing you with my complicated, technical jargon." Graham replied in a mocking tone.

Robin was far from amused, if agitated had another stage to it, he was there. "Ha ha. There's a small drama inside without the kendal mint cake."

"What? We can't have a Branagh family camping expedition without kendal mint cake." So he checked the cake tin, and was rewarded with the sight of emptiness. "This is a disaster… Elizabeth!" Then he left Robin alone in the garage, where he helped himself to a rope with a grappling hook. _I wish they made this stuff in black_. He thought, before legging it to the castle

Back to the present

A grappling hook flew through Vlad's window. Ichigo was unfazed by this… Vlad was not. He leant his head down and saw a boy climbing. The caught eachothers eyes and started screaming. Luckily for Robin, Ichigo shunpo-ed and caught him, he then started climbing without a rope.

"Thats was brilliant Ichigo!" Robin exclaimed at Ichigo's 'badassery'.

"Ichigo, who is this boy?" Vlad asked. He looked at the boy Ichigo saved, before he came to the thought that this guy definitely fit Ichigo's description.

"This is Robin Branagh. Robin, meet Vlad, a vampire." Ichigo introduced the two as he resheathed his zanpakuto at his waist.

They were getting along well, until Ingrid came in and saw Robin. "DAAA…" She was about to scream 'DAAAAAD', but Ichigo shunpo-ed behind her and covered her mouth. She tried to bite her way out, only to find Ichigo's skin was like steel (remember he fused with his hollow. He has hierro).

So Ichigo whispered in her ear. "Don't, he will not tell anyone. He too likes death and all things vampiric… I notice you are wearing the lipstick I bought you." Ingrid nodded. "That cost me a small fortune, you know. If you keep quiet, I will buy you more."

Ichigo released his grip on Ingrid's mouth, she could finally breathe. Then, she turned to face Robin. "You better not snitch, or I'll eat you for dinner!" And with that, she turned and left.

"Wow, your sister is so cool!" Robin yelled enthusiastically. He stayed over for a while, then he remembered his family trip. The others would be waiting for him. So Ichigo escorted him out of the window… it was there, they saw Robin's dad getting drowsy at the front door. The two ran over to him before he knocked.

"Dad, you look terrible. I think you should have a nice long rest." And so Robin Proceeded to carry his sleeping dad all the way home. Seeing that he was of no use, Ichigo shunpo-ed to the top of the castle to try and spot any hollow activity. He remained there all night, when morning came, he went back inside.

 **How was that? Remember to tell me what you thought.**


	3. Undead-Ucation

**I've decided on posting a chapter almost every day, so on with the story!**

It was a fairly cloudy day in the town of Stokely where the Dracula family & a certain soul reaper resided. That certain soul reaper was currently on the roof, searching for hollows. Sighing, Ichigo jumped down and shunpo-ed into the castle he called home.

He knew that the Count was snoring away in his coffin, after all, vampires were creatures of the night; so it was slightly obvious. So he walked around the hall, only to find Renfield asleep on the floor. He decided to go to his shared room to see if Vlad was awake.

He wasn't disappointed, Vlad was wide awake opening the window to let the light in.

"Morning Vlad!" Ichigo called, alerting Vlad of his presence. He laid down his dual zanpakuto on his bed.

"Oh, good morning Ichigo!" He beamed in return.

"Oh, by the way, why are you dressed like that? I mean, that's a school uniform right?" Vlad nodded, he explained to to his orange haired roommate how he wanted to be normal, and do what normal kids do. All so a sudden…

*GONG! GONG!*, the doorbell went. Unfortunately waking the Count in its progress, who banged his head on his coffin lid. The duo stampeded downstairs to answer the door before the Count massacred the disturbers of his rest. As they were running, they accidentally knocked over Renfield.

The door opened, revealing Robin, who greeted Ichigo and Vlad happily.

"You see, perfect fit!" Vlad explained, gesturing to his school clothes. The day prior, Robin lent him some school clothes. He'd even bought some for Ingrid and Ichigo, who had yet to wear theirs. Ichigo was currently clad in a blue sweater with cargo shorts. When asked how he got his clothes, he simply said that he knew a guy called 'Ishida'.

"Yeah.. those trousers really show off your ankles." Robin joked, earning a glare from Ichigo.

"So, are we all set? Ichigo get changed and wake Ingrid." Vlad ordered… only to be put down when Robin explained how his family had followed him there. This was confirmed when his mother poked her head through the door. Luckily, Ichigo pressed a button on his watch and his uniform was instantly on.

"Hello! My name's Elizabeth, I'm Robin's mum. Ah, nice" She smiled. Vlad already liked her. One by one, the Branagh filled in.

"That's mum's polite way of saying 'it needs a clean." Chloe, the youngest Branagh remarked. _Oh great, do we really need another Soi Fon? I mean the dry sense of humor is one thing, and comple coldness towards others… I just hope Soi fon doesn't find her… oh crap._ the chilly thought went through Ichigo's mind.

"Hello, I'm Vlad, I'm sure Robin's told you about me. That big guy over there is Ichigo, he is like a 'family guardian' of some sorts… Keeps us out of trouble." Explained Vlad to the 'normal' family. He then turned to Robin and whispered, "Robin, are we expecting anyone else?"

"No, they just followed me here. I tried to tell them not to." He shivered at the tone Vlad used.

"Well get the out before the Count finds out." Ichigo interjected. His scowl was noticeably more prominent.

"Before he finds out what? Oh, dad'll love to hear about this… DAAA…" Ingrid was interrupted again by Ichigo covering her mouth and handing her some lipstick. She was then silenced.

"Oh, you must be Ingrid. Better get dressed for school…" Elizabeth was interrupted by a mock laugh followed by Ingrid announcing how she would never go to school… ever! Vlad explained how he wanted to go. The argument went on for a few minutes, until Ichigo interfered.

"Keep it down, you'll annoy your father more… Scratch that, I am going to ask him personally if we can go to school.. after all it is free." Ichigo made a valid point, so he paced to the crypt and asked for the Count's permission.

When he got there, the Count was already awake. _So I don't have to wake him… sweet!_

"Excuse me, Mr. count, Vlad would like to attend the local school. I know you will say no… but it is a free service and I will be there to accompany him. Also, Ingrid is against the idea." The captain explained.

"Free service? As long as you are there, I'm sure that my Vladdy will be safe. Af for Ingrid, take her anyway, she just gets in my way."

Exchanging their farewells, Ichigo ran back over to Vlad and the Branagh's.

"He said yes!" Came his answer. "We can go to school.. and Ingrid, he says that you have to come too. Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" He told them. So Ichigo, along with Ingrid and Vlad, set off for the school.

Stokely Grammar Carpark

.A blue vintage car was parked by the side of the road. Inside of that car were two people, one called Jonathan, the other called Eric. They were the Van Helsing's.

"Here we are son. Stokely Grammar, a fresh start for both of us." Eric announced to his son while he was getting out of his car.

Dad, you are gonna behave yourself at this school, right? I mean, it would be really nice just to stay in one place for more than a few months." Jonathan, nicknamed 'Jonno' asked his father.

Sighing, the elder Van Helsing relied."I mean it Jonno, I promised it didn't I? And a Van Helsing never breaks his promise." He meant it.. until he spied Robin wearing his vampire cape. "Blood and garlic!"He exclaimed while ducking behind the car's door. "It's a vampire!"

Sick of his father's antics, Jonno spoke up. "Dad! It's just a boy in a cape." The school's headmistress then cycled over to the ducked Van Helsing who pretended to be 'doing morning squats'. When she was gone, Jonno was yet again annoyed. "Congratulations, hardly ten minutes into a brand new school and you have already 'spotted the vampire'.

Eric clearly missed his son's sarcasm and responded with more rubbish. "It's instinct son, I'm a vampire slayer."

"No dad, you're a woodwork teacher." Jonno sighed. Both of them failed to notice the hearse and motorbike parked next to them.

With Vlad

"Wait! Before you go, take this." The count revealed a silver broach with a dragon on it."These are imprinted with the Dracula coat of arms. Ichigo modified them to allow me to speak to you if you are danger." He handed one to Vlad and pretended to give one to Ingrid. "Oh, and Ingrid, such a shame you were born a girl! Oh and Vladdy, don't forget your cape"

"Only a weirdo would wear a cape to school…" Vlad protested… until he remembered that Robin also wore a cape to school.

And with that, Vlad and Ingrid exited the hearse, they saw Ichigo parking his motorbike and taking his helmet off, revealing this orange locks.

Ichigo saw them and walked with Ingrid, after all, they were in the same year… despite the age gap. Vlad spotted Robin so he ran over to him.

The two boys walked through the hallway to their lockers. Vlad was so overwhelmed at the sight. In all of his years, he had never been inside of a school.

"Wow, so this is school?" It was so unbelievable how he was actually there, he had dreamed of this moment ever since he was a little boy. In Fact, this was better that he'd imagined. That brought up the thought of _I wonder if Ichigo ever went to school. Do Reapers even go?_

Not noticing the dreamy sound in Vlad's voice, Robin brought another fact up. "Yeah, its a bit like prison… only people sometimes escape prison."

"Hey look at this! My own private locker." Clearly impressed at the sight, Vlad wondered what he would store in there… His cape would definately have to go.

Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when chloe showed up. "Oh look, it's Batman and Batman! Hey, nice badge." She said as Vlad stuffed his cape in his locker.

"Oh, it's nothing much it's…"

"Absolutely nothing to do with vampires!" Robin just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

A cold death glare was sent his way. Sighing, Chloe talked on about how Robin thought he was a vampire and how sad it was to think that such creatures exist. When she was gone, Vlad told Robin to keep his mouth shut. He then left for class.

As Robin was leaving, Jonno and Eric walked in. "So remember, no getting distracted." Jonno reminded his easily distracted father. Who then turned to tail Robin to 'find where his lair was'. "DAD!"

Eric pouted in annoyance. "I was just gonna tail him Jonno." He whined.

"For goodness sake, he's in my class. His name's Robin Branagh and he's _not_ a vampire!"

"But how do you know?"

"Because there's no such things as vamp…" Jonno was cut off as Ingrid and Ichigo entered. they were followed by 'adoring fans' for some reason. Getting distracted must run in the family, because Jonno was goggling at Ingrid. Whereas his father narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. He knew there was something off, something dark and he needed to purify it.

"Jonathan, that boy with orange hair. I think something's off with him. Probably a blood sucking creature of some sorts…" That was when Jonno mentally exploded and stormed off to warn Ichigo of his father's tendencies.

Ten minutes later

Vlad and Robin were sitting in their woodwork lesson, waiting for their teacher to show up. Apparently his name was 'Mr. Van Helsing', everyone decided to call him 'Mr. Van Helstink'. the classroom was very hectic, with paper planes flying everywhere. Vlad just watched, Robin was drawing.

Finally, he entered the classroom. "Alright class, settle down." He was a tall, muscular man with no hair and glasses. "My name is Mr. Van Helsing, and I'm here to help you to turn 'wood' into 'could'." no one laughed. "Now, apologies if it feels a bit cold in here. apparently there's a problem with the heaters. Either that…. or there's an undead presence in the room." His eyes drifted to Robin, Vlad mentally cringed.

Shaking with fear, Vlad's broach fell on the floor, creating a rather loud noise and making the teacher look his way. He picked up the broach, instantly he knew it was the Dracula family coat of arms. "And whose is this then?" He asked. Vlad was about to say it was him. Sensing his fear, Robin put his hand up and said that its was his.

"Oh, well there's a surprise. See me at lunchtime Branagh… alone." Van Helsing said on a victorious way.

With Ingrid and Ichigo

The duo were so bored. A) Ichigo knew all of this stuff. Ingrid couldn't care less about 'mathematics'. B) Ichigo was secretly a master at this subject before he became a substitute. Ingrid wondered how this would help her in combat or in a dire situation.

"Hey, Ingrid." The orange head whispered to the Dracula female. "I bet I know more than the teacher… Heck, I bet I'm even older than him." Which was true, considering the teacher was 19 and Ichigo was somewhere in his late 20's… being an immortal captain made him lose count of his age.

When class was over, the duo legged it. They found a small table, near Vlad and Robin's. There were loads of people crowded around them. Since Ichigo hated crowds, he turned his scowl into a death glare. It did a good job of getting rid of fangirls and fanboys. The only people who were not afraid were Ian and Paul Branagh, they actually helped in scaring people off.

One boy, Ichigo believed his name to be Jonathan, sat next to him. The Branagh twins were about to send him on his way, until Ichigo said that it was cool. Jonno then whispered in Ichigo's ear. "Sorry about this, but my dad, Mr. Van Helsing is a supposed 'vampire slayer'. He thinks you and Robin are vampires, so keep an eye out for him. After all, he is kinda mad."

"Thank you for the heads up." Ichigo whispered in a thankful tone. And with that, Jonno left them. Turning his head, Ichigo saw Chloe sarcastically saying that Vlad was a vampire. He saw Ingrid about to run over there and strangle her. Shaking his head, Ichigo walked up to chloe and covered her mouth from behind. She tried biting him, but her teeth hurt. "You know that won't work, right?" She looked up and screamed for some strange reason, Ichigo motioned for Ingrid to join him.

Ingrid ran up to Chloe and whispered in her ear. "You worked it out, huh? Just keep quiet and you'll be alright!" Which resulted in Chole frantically nodding her head. Vlad thought this was a good time to warn them about Van Helsing stealing Vlad's broach, Robin's 'detention' as well.

"Don't go to that detention, there's no telling what he'll do… He's a slayer and Robin, he now thinks you are a descendant of the Dracula family because you had their broach." They looked at each other with worried expressions. "I can track it… after all, i was the one to link it up with the communicator… I also planted a tracking device in it." so Ichigo reached out with his spiritual energy. _Gotcha!_

So when he was sure that nobody was noticing, he shunpo-ed to Van Helsing's classroom. He then cast a kido spell to make him invisible. Reaching out more, he found its location. So he opened a desk drawer and found a safe. He used a small cero to unlock it. The first thing he saw was the broach. When he retrieved it, he pressed the button on it and began calling the Count.

"Yes, what is it?" Came his voice.

"I have some bad news and some good news. The bad news is that one of the teachers is a slayer… The good news is that he doesn't suspect Vlad or Ingrid… Just me and this guy called Robin." Ichigo reported.

"Quick, get to the castle now… and bring Vladdy, leave Ingrid…. And take with you anyone who knows we're vampires… I hope they have sworn to keep our secret."

"Oh, I have to go now…. Van Helsing is coming." Ichigo then put the borach in this pocket, undid the kido, then he shunpo-ed to the food hall. "Guys, we have to go back to the castle, now! Robin, Chloe, come too. Now everyone grab hold of he!" They did as they were told, and they were all overwhelmed at the speed of his shunpo/sonido mix.

"Before we go in, let's get some things cleared up… firstly, Vlad and Ingrid are vampires.. so is their father. I am a 'Reaper' sent here to protect them." This little explanation cleared up Chloe's mind and understanding dawn upon her.

"So that's why your skin is like iron… I have only just noticed this, but when the wind blows on your chest, there appears to be a hole there." Everyone in the group turned to Ichigo to see if this claim was true…

Sensing their curiosity, Ichigo simply told them to go inside. The Count was waiting for them. He had a smile on his face when he saw Robin. _Finally, my little Vladdy has made a friend who has a good influence on him!_ "Welcome, welcome! I am Count Dracula, you must be Vladdy's friends. So would you like anything?" The Branagh siblings shook their heads. they knew that despite the fact he was a bloodthirsty vampire with a dark aura… he was actually a nice guy.

-Timeskip-

"Are you sure that you have to leave?" the Count asked Vlad's friends as they were walking to the exit. "You are more than welcome to enter my castle!"

Ichigo placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder. "Vlad, let's get some sleep… I think that Zoltan is missing you." Walked over to the tower where the two shared a room. "Remember how I supposedly have a hole in my chest." Vlad nodded, eager to see what would happen. So Ichigo lifted his school shirt off. His chest was full of muscles, he had a very prominent six pack. However, Vlad noticed a large variety of scars, some looked as if he's been run through, others look like he had been severely cut. in the middle of his chest, there was a massive, gaping hole.

"How did you get that?" Vlad asked, he was full of concern.

"I'd rather not say." Was all Ichigo said before drifting off.

"Zoltan?" Vlad asked his stuffed wolf.

"Yes master Vlad?"

"Sorry for leaving you, it's just that I now go to school so I won't have enough time to be with you."

 **And that marks the end of another chapter! God, it took 4 hours to write… no joke. Tell me what you thought.**


	4. Important note

Hi, MBlasterXD here. Just wanted to tell you that I haven't given up on this fanfic. Due to some complications I haven't been free. Expect a chapter on tuesday!


End file.
